


Pillow Talk

by hanaH



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda fluff, One Shot, Pillow Talk, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaH/pseuds/hanaH





	Pillow Talk

"Rin....Rin.... O-oi, Rin!" you shook your long-time boyfriend out of his daze. "What's with you? You really seem out of it as of late..."

"Ngh, I'm just really not feeling it shark bait." He shrugged, rolling over onto his side to embrace you.

"You really need to stop calling me shark bait," you pout facing the other way and crossing your arms.

"You call me shark boy sometimes right? And.. you do realise, to me you're... tantalizing?" Rin licked his lips before pressing them to your temple. "Does that not mean you're shark bait?"

"God, you say really embarassing things sometimes..." you take his hands and slowly take your time to kiss each single finger, causing him to smile and hum the tune of a song that's been playing on the radio.

 

_We'll go slow and high-tempo_

_Light and dark_

_Hold me hard and mellow_

_I'm seeing the pain (seeing the pleasure)_

_Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us_

_Bodies together_

 

He decided he had had enough, in a flash he put his muscles to good use and pulled you up to stradle him. He took his time to just appreciate your body. Every inch, every curve and mark and strand of hair. The way your hair fell around your face, the way your lips were parted just slightly, the way your hands gripped at his abdomen. Curiously, you very gently dug your fingers into his flesh and rubbed in circles.

 

" _I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always.. I'd love to wake up next to you..._ " he sang as he squeezed the flesh of your thighs, making you giggle.

"Zayn Malik? Really, chark boy?" 

"Shut up and continue," he huffed.

"You know I love your voice."

" _I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always. I'd love to wake up next to you._ " you continue and smile down at him. 

 

Leaning down to kiss his forehead, cheeks, nose...lips....jaw.... You showered him in light kisses, hands worming to hold his. Stopping at his neck, you kissed longer and just a tad bit rougher earning you small gasps and sighs. "I love you so much, so very much.." his hands shot up to run his fingers through your hair. Different people made him vulnerable in different ways, but you... you made him vulnerable in all the ways you could.

Your very essence was intoxicating, and he gladly surrendered into your touch. You looked up at him and giggled, proud of the faint marks your kisses left behind. "Love you very much too, shark boy."

He grunted as he flipped your positions so that now he was towering over you. "Thank you for ruining that moment, shark bait." Damn that little pet name you gave him.

He just had to get back at you, in the most _intimate_  way possible.

 

_So we'll piss off the neighbours_

_In the place that feels the tears_

_The place to lose your fears_

_Yeah, reckless behavior_

_A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_

_Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_

_Fucking you, and fighting on_

_It's our paradise and it's our war zone..._

_It's our paradise and it's our war zone..._

 


End file.
